


Back Pain

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak's back hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Pain

Garak winced as he sat down on the bed.

“Your back again?”

Julian's needless question made Garak sigh and nod. Taking off the his clothes and laying down next to his young lover, he let himself be coaxed onto his stomach and immediately relaxed as the skilled surgeon's hands applied pressure to just the right spots.

“Better?”

Garak groaned.

“Yes, much. Oh, it feels like my back is a hundred years old.”

Julian smirked.

“There was nothing old about it last night.”

Recognizing and appreciating the flattery, Garak replied with his usual teasing:

“Why do you think it hurts today?”


End file.
